Final Fantasy VI
by Pokewriter1999
Summary: A novelization of Final Fantasy VI. 18-year old Terra Branford helps the Returners battle the Empire, who are trying to revive magic to take over the world.


**Long ago, the War of the Magi reduced the world to a scorched wasteland, and magic simply ceased to exist. 1000 years have passed. Iron, gunpowder, and steam engines have been rediscovered, and high technology reigns. But there are some who would enslave the world by reviving the dreaded, destructive force known as "magic." Can it be that those in power are on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake?**

"There's the town..." Vicks sighed. He really didn't want to go on this mission. Especially since it was happening so early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He had just wanted to sleep that night, but Emperor Gestahl wanted him and Wedge to find this "Esper" thing that's supposed to be in the mines. Now here they were, on a cliff riding Magitek Armor and looking out at the town of Narshe.

"Hard to believe that an Esper's been found intact here," Wedge said, his voice sounding much deeper and harsher then Vicks's laid-back, young voice, "1000 years after the War of Magi." Wedge was definitely more excited then Vicks on this mission. He had always wanted to see an Esper.

"Think it's still alive?" Vicks asked, stretching his arms.

"Probably," Wedge replied, "Judging from the urgency of our orders." Vicks turned to the woman behind them. She was also riding Magitek Armor. Her mint green hair was tied in a ponytail, and was blowing in the wind. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, flowered white tights, long red gloves, red boots, and a purple-pink cloak(which had the same floral pattern as her tights). She stared at them mindlessly.

"This woman..." Vicks said. "This sorceress, why is she here? Didn't she fry fifty of our Magitek Armored soldiers in three minutes or something like that?"

"Don't worry," Wedge chuckled, "the slave crown on her head robs her of all conscious thought. She'll follow orders." Wedge walked away from the drop in the cliff, crushing a log as he did.

"We'll approach the town from the east," he said, "Move out!" After a long trek through a snowy field, they made it to Narshe.

"Let's put the woman on point," Wedge said, "No point taking any risks. Forward!" The three soldiers moved through the small, cold town with the woman in the lead. They tore through the town, taking down the cities guards and finally reaching the mines at the back of the town. They stopped.

"According to our source, the frozen Esper is in a new mine shaft. Maybe this one?" Wedge said. They all three went into the mine shaft. It was a dark, damp cave, being illuminated by lamps. The mine cart track was at the center of the path, leading to the back of the shaft. The three soldiers walked all the way down to the end of it, occasionally stepping on a Were-rat and scaring themselves. They got to an area that was blocked off by a wooden wall.

"I'll handle this," Vicks said casually, "Stand back." Vicks stepped back a little, and then rammed his Magitek Armor into to wall, smashing it down. They were about to go on, but they were stopped by a guard.

"We won't hand over the Esper!" the guard shouted at them, "Whelk, get them!" What came out at them was truly horrifying to look at. It was a giant snail, with a full body, spiky lavender-colored shell.

"Hold it!" Vicks said, now more interested now that there was some action, "Think back to our briefing..."

"What about it?" Wedge asked.

"Do you remember hearing about a monster that eats lightning..."

"And stores the energy in it's shell!" Wedge finished, now remembering. They were facing the Whelk, which Emperor Gestahl had told them to be wary of.

"Alright," Vicks said, "So whatever you do, don't attack the shell."

"Alright already!" Wedge said, wanting to hurry this up so he could see the Esper. The Whelk lunged at them, trying to bite at Vicks. The woman shot a missile at the Whelk's face. It was furious after that. Just as Wedge shot a Fire Beam at it, it stuck it's head back in it's shell. The Fire Beam hit the shell, and Wedge just stared at the Whelk, scared of what was to come.

A giant bolt of lightning came at Wedge, and hit his Magitek Armor.

"Darn it!" Wedge yelled. Luckily for him, Vicks saved him with a Heal Force.

"Be more careful next time!" Vicks yelled. The woman shot another missile at the Whelk, and it flinched. Vicks and Wedge saw their chance, and both shot Fire Beams at it simultaneously. It gave out a mighty roar as it slumped down and stopped breathing.

"Alright," Wedge said, "let's see this Esper." They walked a short way and found it. The frozen Esper was sitting on the rock right in front of them. A blue light illuminated the room, bathing the three soldiers in it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Wedge asked the Esper, "Do you know something we don't?" The Esper shined, and the woman walked up to it without being ordered to. The Esper emitted an eerie light.

"Where's that light coming from?" Wedge asked. He didn't have much more time to think as he was quickly vaporized. Vicks looked to the spot that his partner had just been standing moments ago. A sense of fear washed over him.

"H-hey!" Vicks stuttered, "Wedge... where are you? W-what's happening" Vicks's fear stopped as he too was vaporized, leaving just the woman and the Esper. Both of them glowed blue, lighting emitting in between them both. And then, an explosion, and blackness.


End file.
